A drunken mistake
by DolmaafAmlod
Summary: 4th July is here again and Arthur is finding the relief in a bottle. BIG SURPRISE! This year however he stumbles upon somone who will put their already shaky relationship to their ultimate test. Through a strange chain of events, Arthur now finds himself dealing with the worst nightmare of every teenager. School. Pairing: USUK rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. One huge drunken mistake.

**Greatings whoever reads this! Please review if you like this storry cause it would really boost my confidence! Thank you 3**

It was just a pub like any other, with dim lighting, dark colors and soft seats. This was the way Arthur liked it when he went out. He didn't go out drinking that often mind you, he had work to do, but today was a day of depression. Can you guess what day it was? That's right. The 4 of July. And to no surprise that got him horribly depressed. He slumped down on a bar stool and ordered a beer. The bartender noticed his depressed look and did what was part of his job.

"Ruff day huh?" he asked sympathetically.

"Horrible." Arthur answered after taking a swig of the beer. The way he said it made it clear that he had no intentions of talking farther with the other man. The bartender shrugged and returned to clean the desk.

Arthur looked up when a young beautiful woman sat down next to him. She had long dark flowing hair and gentle grey eyes. Arthur stared at her drunkenly for a moment and noted the blue shorts she was wearing and the very revealing top.

"Do you mind if I buy you the next round?" she asked flirtatiously.

Arthur gave a noncommittal motion to her before slamming his head onto the desk. He looked at the beer for a moment before taking it down in one go.

"What makes you so depressed?" she asked, when she realized that the extremely super hot guy was too depressed to give her anything.

"My brothers hate me and I have to see them all in only a week." Arthur muttered, talking more than usual due to the effect of alcohol. Another beer was given him and he took that one as well in one gulp.

"Hand me some scotch will you? This crap is far too weak for my taste." The bartender was on the verge of commenting but something about him kept him on the alert. He handed a glass of scotch to him none too ceremoniously. The girl smiled at him.

"I'm Carrie by the way."

"Arthur." Arthur mumbled back before gulping down the burning liquid. It burned his throat on the way down, but Arthur welcomed the pain.

"I think I know what would cheer you up." Carrie said, leaning closer to the Brit.

Arthur scoffed.

"I haven't been cheery since 1997. And I wasn't really happy before then either…" he caught himself when a very seductive hand trailed up his thigh. Had Arthur not been so drunk he would have back away by now and politely declined the offer, but he was far from sober.

"Do you live far from here?" he asked cautiously.

"Only a block away." She whispered.

Arthur paid for all his drinks quickly before both he and Carrie left.

Arthur woke with a horrible headache by in a soft bed. He looked around the room groggily and found that he wasn't in a familiar room. It was painted pink. The walls were filled with posters of Zack Efron and Robert Patinson. The room was stuffed with various girl-stuff included a back pack and a cheerleading outfit. As dread rose within him, he turned his head to the side to look on the girl. She was far too young to be above 18.

Fuck.

"Carrie? It's time for school." A male voice said through the door.

Arthur stared in panic as the door ever so slowly opened. He was a large man with thin hair and stub on his chin. He stopped when he noticed the young man in his bed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Arthur could feel himself hyperventilating. He was a grown up man who just happen to be lying naked in a teenager's bed. Carrie stirred in the bed and sat up as well. Once she had recollected the situation she blushed madly.

"D-dad, this is Arthur." She said hesitantly.

"What the hell is he doing in your bed?"

"I, um, maybe I should go." Arthur said hesitantly. The backside of being a nation was that he had no idea how to handle a situation like this. It wasn't exactly common for nations to have sex with students. Arthur made an attempt to get up, but a look from Carrie's father caused him to sit back again.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast, Arthur." He said tensely before leaving and closing the door. Arthur was out of the bed in an instant looking for any of his clothes. While pulling on his boxers he said in a hushed voice.

"You didn't tell me you were underage!"

Carrie shrugged while putting on a bra.

"So? You can't be that much older."

Arthur gave a shaky laugh.

"Of course not. But still I'm above 18." He said exasperatedly. "What was a teenager doing in a bar anyway? Don't you have any parties to be at?"

His question wasn't answered though 'because right then Carrie's father knocked on the door.

"I'm waiting!"

Arthur let out a shaky breath and buttoned his shirt while Carrie pulled on jeans and a top.

If Arthur had felt like dying when Mr. Turner walked in, it was nothing like having breakfast with both him and Mrs. Turner.

"Tell me Arthur. How old are you?"

"17." He lied, praying that he was convincing enough.

"How did the two of you meet?"

_We must unite, so we can fight!_

Arthur flinched when he recognized the tune to his cell phone.

"M-may I take that sir?" he asked hesitantly.

Mr. Nodded briskly and Arthur pulled out the blasted thing. He paled when he saw who was calling.

Alfred. F. Jones.

"H-hello?" he answered shakily.

"Hey Artie, sorry for calling you at this hour and all but I just have a quick question for you." There was an annoyance in his voice. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN CALLING ALL NIGHT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" Arthur had to keep the cell phone a bit away from his ear, not wanting his eardrums to get ruined just because Alfred was in a pissy mood.

"Why do you even care? I'm at home." He lied.

"Nice try, mister. I'm there right now, and you are definitely not at home!"

Arthur sighed as his headache grew worse. He was really not in the mood of dealing with America right now, so he muttered a 'fuck you' before hanging up on the other. The kitchen was silent for a moment before the cell phone rang again.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! WHERE ARE YOU, I'M PICKING YOU UP!"

Arthur could feel his annoyance rise. Why the hell was Alfred acting so annoyingly right now and why was he treating him like a kid? He was like 800 years younger than him.

"Alfred! I don't need you to babysit me! I can take care of myself."

"Obviously not if you disappear without a trace like that!"

Arthur hung up again, only for it to start again seconds later. With an aggravated sigh, he answered and said quickly.

"I'm turning it of bye."

With that he hung up and shut the entire thing down.

"So where are you from dear?"

The interrogation kept on like that for about half an hour until someone suddenly banged harshly on the door. Mr. Turner grumbled and got up.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Artie." A smooth American voice replied.

Arthur groaned and rested his head onto the table. The last person he wanted to meet was right outside. Seconds later, Alfred appeared on the doorstep, looking completely pissed.

"Hi Artie, having a good time?" he asked tensely.

"So what if I do?" Arthur muttered defiantly.

"Did you know that I cancelled the party in order to find you?"

He was really angry, if the tone of his voice was anything to judge from. It was a calm voice was too calm for his liking. He was trying his best not to lose it.

"How did you find me?" Arthur muttered, choosing to ignore the blaming tone in Alfred's voice. Alfred lifted his cell phone.

"I tracked you down with the calls I made."

"You did what!?" Arthur said angrily.

"I'll tell you all about it once you get in the car outside."

Still feeling angry and rebellious Arthur just crossed his arms to glare at the younger nation. Alfred glared back from behind the glasses.

"Get in the fucking car now, or I'll have to carry you there." He said calmly yet threateningly.

Arthur didn't know that voice too well but he knew that he should probably take it seriously. Without turning to say goodbye he headed for the door quickly followed by Alfred.

The ride home was tense and Alfred kept his eyes on the road and a harsh grip on the steering wheel.

"What the hell was going through your mind?" Alfred asked finally.

"How the bloody hell should I know. I was drunk."

Alfred's grip tightened.

"You were drunk? That's your excuse for disappearing? Why the hell did you go drinking for?!"

Arthur didn't answer to the last part. Instead he just sat and stared out the window.

"You scared the hell out of me tonight." Alfred said angrily.

Arthur scoffed.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I thought you'd gotten yourself hurt or something! Or worse killed!" Alfred replied.

"We're nations, you wanker, we can't die!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Arthur stared at Alfred in shock at the sudden outburst. He couldn't understand why he was so angry about it all. They sat in silence for a long while, as Alfred composed himself. Finally Arthur said.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like it affects you or anything."

"But it does." Alfred said exasperatedly. "Everything with you affects me, even if it's not as the country."

Arthur stared at him dumbfounded with burning cheeks.

"What?"

"I can't even bear the thought of you hurt Arthur. He finally said with burning cheeks. Arthur stared at the other for a long while with his face red. Could this be? Could it possibly be that Alfred felt the same way? He was too absorbed with his feelings to notice Alfred pulling over at the side of the road. Any doubts were erased right after that when Alfred pressed a hesitant kiss to Arthur's lips.

"I love you Arthur." He said with sincerity.

"I love you too git."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She's what?

Arthur gave a tired grunt when a pair of lips pressed against his neck in a very seductive way.

"Alfie, not now. I'm tired."

America whined childishly.

"But, Iggy."

England chuckled.

"You're not helping your cause by using that ridiculous nickname."

America's only response was laughing and kissing the other on the lips. Arthur kissed back and placed an arm around Alfred's neck. Arthur was soon Arthur was soon lying on the couch on his back with Alfred hovering above him. They only broke apart for air a short second before going back to kissing. They had been together for almost eight months now and things couldn't be better. Admittedly they had been bothered by the frog since the very beginning and they had yet to tell Arthur's brothers about their relationship but those were obstacles they could cross when the obstacles arrived. The loving moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two considered for a moment to ignore it but the pounding on the door increased in force. Arthur heaved a sigh and got up.

"You just lay back, poppet." He whispered with a final kiss.

With not too much hurry, he made his way to the door. When he opened the door he found a girl. She had short dark hair and nervous grey eyes.

"Hello Arthur." She said nervously.

Arthur just stared at her a moment from her now cut short hair and the lump on her stomach.

"Carrie?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Carrie was sitting in the couch, Alfred was sitting in an arm chair and Arthur was pacing back and forth in the cozy living-room. Every now and then, Arthur would halt as though he thought of something but he would soon begin the pacing again. When Alfred noted that it had gone almost an hour in this matter he coughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure it's Arthur's kid?"

Carrie nodded slowly.

"Yes, he's been the only one.."

This caused both Carrie and Arthur to blush deeply and a wrinkle to form on Alfred's forehead.

"Kay, so Artie's the dad. Why are you here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Dad got home a few days ago, and now he demands that we get married."

Alfred stood up furiously.

"He can't fucking do that!"

Carrie flinched a little, but Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down Alfred. It seems like we need to talk to your father as soon as possible and then perhaps we can get this sorted, yes?"

Alfred still didn't look too pleased but Arthur was giving him an almost pleading look that really left no room for argument.

"Fine, let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arthur just barely managed to dodge an angry fist when he entered the house, but with a quick tug from Alfred, he was out of harms reach. They were now seated in the kitchen, with Arthur and Alfred on one side, and the rest on the other side. They had been going back and forth for an hour now and Alfred was getting fed up with it.

"Hey, shut up a sec, will yah? There has got to be a way to sort this out"

Mr. Turned met his gaze steadily.

"There is, he is to marry my daughter."

"That's bullshit, he's like 1000 y…" he was interrupted by a hand to his mouth.

"What Alfred is trying to point out is that, I can't possibly marry Carrie as it is. I'm not even from London. I'll pay for the hospital bills, I'll visit the kid whenever I can, I'll even pay for his education. I'll do anything for the kid but I can't marry you Carrie. I'm sorry. "

Carrie nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it Arthur. I feel the same."

Mr. Turner grumbled.

"Fine but I want you in London until the baby is born, and you will be accessible 24/7, understood?"

Arthur nodded, glad to finally be getting somewhere with this mess. Then Mrs. Turner intervened.

" What about school?"

"Don't worry about it Mam, it's just for a month, I'm sure I can keep up with the work." Arthur impressed with his lying-skills.

Mr. Turner scoffed.

"How are you to provide for a child if you don't care about school?"

Then Carrie intervened.

"Daddy, Arthur told me that he was studying the same as I did. Can't you call your friend and transfer him to my class."

Both Arthur and Alfred paled at the idea. This was not going in the right direction. Mr. Turner seemed to think about it.

"Fine, why not. I'll call him a once."  
Carrie sheered in glee as Mr. Turner got up while Alfred and most of all Arthur sat like frozen in their seats.

"Isn't this lovely Arthur. You'll be going to my class!"

"Y-yeah. L-lovely." He stuttered out.

_Oh fuck._

TBC

**Another chapter and I repeat, please review cause it would make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this isn't the continuation...**

**I'm just wondering if there's anyone outthere who is good at drawing manga who would like to cooperate with me in a thing I'm working on. The basic story is about three friends trying to suceed in their dream of becoming rockstars!**

**Please contact me if your interested, there will be Yaoi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for it taking so long but I took a december siesta while working on a Christmas countdown which took up most of my time but I'll be trying to update more frequently now. Enjoy!**

When Arthur woke up he had a very unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. Today was his first school-day and he was quite honestly feeling sick about it. They had had a week to get everything organized, included fixing up a fake past of which school he had went to and bribed a dozens of people to confirm the story if necessary. The two had transformed one of the guest-rooms to Arthur's make-believe bedroom in case they got visits and all paper-work had been divided between Alfred, Arthur's brothers and Matthew, do make sure Arthur only had a minimum amount of paper-work to do aside from homework. He groaned inwardly at the thought of that. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Hey Artie. You gotta get up if you want to get in time for school."  
Arthur only responded by groaning loudly. The door opened and allowed light to flow into the dark room.  
"You up, babe?" America asked with a dazzling smile that in normal cases would cause him to get butterflies in his stomach but today was not really normal cases, now was it.  
Yet again, England only responded with a grunt. He shrieked suddenly when a pair of soft lips pressed against his neck. Alfred laughed loudly when Arthur bolted out of bed with beat-red face.  
"I knew that'd get you out of bed."  
"You are supposed to act as my guardian, you twit! That is hardly the way to wake me up!"  
"Sorry, but you looked so irresistible." Alfred said with another loving kiss, to his lips this time.  
Arthur rolled his eyes but gave in and kissed back.  
"You better not behave like this in public." He muttered.  
"Sure thing babe. You hungry?"  
"Your horrible grammar takes away all appétit but I suppose I should eat something." Arthur muttered back. That was all the confirmation Alfred needed. With another breathtaking smile he scooped the smaller man into his arms and carried him downstairs with Arthur's loud complaints echoing through the house.

Arthur could see Alfred fidgeting in his chair while talking to the (extremely boring) principal. He was talking in a very monotone voice and cracking boring jokes. Arthur had so far been very little included in the conversation although he strongly doubted Alfred was the best suited for such a conversation. Finally after he had gone through all the rules of the school such as no fighting, bullying, drinking and smoking had to be done outside the school area.  
"Also, you can check on your son's progress on the school's webside."  
Alfred coughed awkwardly.  
"A-Artie aint my kid. I'm just his guardian."  
'It's amazing how much of a lie that was.' Alfred thought. 'But I couldn't really say. I'm just the guy having sex with him.'  
"I see, well it's already 07.30 so I suppose we should finish this meeting off. His first class of the day is at 8.00 sharp but before that he needs to get to the janitor and fetch the key to his locker, fetch his books in the library and fetch his schedule and school-ID at the reception. Oh and I suggest you talk to your mentor Mary Blue about getting a computer."  
"A computer?" Alfred asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Yes that's a part of the program that all students have a computer for certain classes."  
"Understood. Well thank you sir. We'll get to it then."  
Alfred was extremely quick to get up and drag Arthur out of the room.

It was 25 minutes later that Arthur had dumped most of the books in his locker and put the rest in his new bag. They were standing in the hall a bit away from Arthur's first class looking slightly awkward.  
"So, you want a hug Artie?"  
Arthur gave him a small smile.  
"I was actually planning on not embarrassing myself too much on the first day so I'm going to have to pass that offer down."  
Alfred looked a little deflated but shook it off.  
"Alright, have fun today kiddo." Finishing with ruffling Arthur's hair, much to said Brit's annoyance, and a bright smile, Arthur was left alone. His first class was history with a man called Stephen Pappilla. He smirked inwardly.  
'This shouldn't be too hard.' He thought to himself as he headed for the assigned classroom. He found the hallway more or less empty save for four teenagers. The four were talking cheerfully about the weekend when he entered and he awkwardly sat down on a bench outside the classroom. Then one of the two girls looked at him curiously. She had short red hair that was forcefully pushed behind her ears.  
"Are you lost?" she asked bluntly.  
"Pardon?"  
The girl shrugged.  
"Sorry but we haven't really seen you before." The girl next to her with brown hair to her shoulders explained.  
"I just transferred here from another school."  
"So you're the new guy?" one of the boys, a tall one with glasses and dark hair, asked.  
"Indeed, Arthur Kirkland."  
"Cool! I'm Kate!" the redhead exclaimed.  
"I'm Emmy." Her friend said.  
"I'm Zachary." The guy said.  
The last boy, with dark blonde hair said.  
"I'm Michael."  
Not much could be said because their middle-aged teacher finally arrived. He opened the door to reveal a lecture-hall.  
"Monday's lessons are only lectures. The real class's on Friday." Michael explained when he noticed the skeptical look on Arthur's face.  
"Hey, Artie. Do you wanna sit with us?" Kate asked cheerfully as she made her way to an empty seat.  
"Sure, but my name is Arthur not Artie." He said, more out of habit actually.  
Kate shrugged.  
"Yeah I heard your name but Artie's easier to say."  
"There's no use in protesting. She's been calling me Mickey for over a year now. "Michel said with an eye roll.  
"Alright class! Quiet down, we don't have all day!" when Mr. Pappilla deemed the class silent enough he continued. "First of all, welcome Arthur Kirkland to this class. I am Stephen Pappilla I hope you can enjoy this class. Secondly I would like to remind you all that the essays should be handed in next Friday and if they are not sent then, I won't correct them. Now let's continue with WW1!"

When Arthur looked around the room half an hour later he noticed that Carrie was nowhere to be seen. He also noticed how little his new acquaintances paid attention to class. Mickey (damn that nickname stuck quickly) was checking his Face book, Zacharia was playing angry birds, Emmy was googling some cooking-thing and Kate was reading something on her I-phone. Arthur found himself unable to concentrate himself seeing as he already knew all there was to know about the wars he had after all fought in both of them.  
"Mr Kirkland, perhaps you would like to answer?"  
_Fuck, great start of the school!_  
Arthur stared at the teacher for a moment who stared back evenly. He had no idea what the man had said or what event they were talking about.  
"S-sorry sir I don't think I understand the question." He stuttered out, praying that was enough to get him out of trouble.  
"Then perhaps you should pay better attention to the class then. Miss Alberts, could you answer the question?"  
Kate looked up with a bright smile.  
"Is it the Blitz you're talking about sir?"  
"As a matter of fact it is. Now can you please pay attention students, the test is in two weeks and it will have effect on your grades!"  
Kate flashed Arthur a bright smile while he tried his hardest to focus on the rest of the class.

When lunch came around Arthur was ready to call Alfred and beg for him to take him home so he never had to return again. The math-class following History had been absolutely torture and so far he had yet to see any sign of Carrie, who was supposed to go to school until the baby came on order from her father. The lunch in the cafeteria was disgusting and the volume was already giving him a headache. And now had found himself with a question that he knew he had to answer.  
"So how come you just transferred in the middle of the semester?"  
All four were staring at him from across the table clearly expecting an answer. He contemplated fleeing but it was a far way to the exit.  
"Well... I um..."  
_RRRRRRRRRIIIIING!_  
'Saved by the bell." Arthur thought idly as he gather his stuff.  
"We should hurry to class."  
He knew four pairs of eyes were burning into the back of his skull but he ignored all of them in favor of hurrying to class.

"Yah know if yah didn't wanne tell us you could have just said so."  
Arthur looked up from his seat and found the four teens in front of him.  
"S-sorry, I tend to stress out a bit in crowded places." he lied.  
Kate smiled brightly and plopped down on the desk next to her.  
"'s alright Artie! You tell us when your ready!"  
Katie started to blabber with Emmy about something and Mickey and Zacharia were comparing German and French for some odd reason. Arthur wasn't sure where to be so he just stayed silent only talking when Kate or Emmy asked him a question. It was in a way peaceful actually and Arthur found himself forgetting about his problems, well at least untill..."  
"Oi, you're in my seat."  
Arthur looked up and found a tall dark haired guy in baggy clothes and a piercing in his left eyebrow.  
"I didn't know we had assigned seats." Arthur said quickly.  
Kate rolled her eyes.  
"We don't. Robin there's plenty of spare seats you can take. You can take on off those not occupied." She smiled ever so brightly at the guy and for reasons Arthur could barely fathom Robin grumbled and took a seat at the back of the room. He was soon followed by two friends who looked just as uncivilized as he had. Arthur could still feel his glare in the back of his head.

"Don't think too much about him." Mickey murmured. " He just wants you to feel intimidated."

Arthur shrugged.

"He's seems like just another idiot to me." He said nonchalantly.

"Agreed." Zachary muttered with a slight frown. "You should avoid him though. He just wants to pick fights."

Despite the idiot being obviously nothing of interested Arthur would have loved to know more about him. His brothers, although the mostly didn't get along well even as children, had at a previous age taught him to know his enemies. He wasn't sure if he could count a silly teenager as an enemy but better safe than sorry. His hopes for more knowledge was put to halt at once though as Mrs. Mary Blue entered the classroom, efficiently silencing the class. She was a lovely woman, Arthur would realize during the class, with a kind smile and a patience that astounded the nation. Also the class showed a great respect towards her that Arthur seldom saw towards anyone. The class was simple yet interesting and currently focusing on the talent of writing. Arthur sat slumped over his desk scribbling away on a quick essay on how the perfect library should be. Mrs. Blue claimed that it was a good way for her to see how people were doing in the grammar department. Arthur allowed his mind to wander to oldern days and the house he had had in colonial America. To ensure Alfred's education he had built an enormous library at the mansion filled with a kinds of magic. Unfortunately the entire had been burned to the ground after the revolution. They never talked about it but deep down Arthur knew it had been for the best. He was brought out of his wondering by something sharp hitting the back of his head. He twisted his head around quickly to glare at whoever had thrown something at him and found Robin sneering at him.

"You think you could pass me my eraser back? I must have dropped it."

Arthur vaguely wondered why Mrs. Blue hadn't reprimanded him for talking but then he realized she had gone to fetch something. Choosing to stay calm instead he picked up the projectile and threw it back, only to have it hit square in the head just as Mrs. Blue entered the room. Robin instantly shot up and rubbed the sore spot.

"What the fuck? I ask you how you like school and you start throwing things at me! What the fuck is wrong with you? Fucking psycho."

Arthur honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was the bloody one throwing the thing in the first place. Mrs. Blue was looking intently at the two of the at the moment, determinating who was at fault. Arthur couldn't care less if there was a teacher in the room. No-one insulted the British Empire.

"You fucking threw the shit at me! It's not my fault that your face is so hideous even dead things wants to hit it!"

It wasn't the best insult but damn he was improvising. Arthur was also standing now.

"Who are you calling ugly?!" Robin yelled angrily.

"You obviously, Sherlock." Arthur said sarcastically.

Robin sneered, both of them was ignoring Mrs. Blue's yelling and the cheering from Robin's friends.

"Who are you to call anyone ugly? Your mother probably left you in a ditch because of those hideous eyebrows."

Arthur's eye twitched. No-one insulted his eyebrows and got away alive. Disregarding all thoughts about behaving like a gentleman he shot his strongest glare towards Robin and allowed the pirate and punk to fill his mind.

"You couldn't even make it two days eh?" Alfred asked with raised eyebrows once they were both seated at the table. Arthur just glared at him weekly, but soon averted his eyes back to the table.

"You can't just attack everyone who makes a comment about your eyebrows. " he tried but honestly he didn't know why. He'd been trying all evening to get a word out of the stubborn Britt but so far no luck.

"I need a shower". The Britt suddenly muttered and shot up from the table, leaving the food untouched. Alfred sighed tiredly and started on the dishes. Hopefully he'd open up eventually.

Arthur was disappointed to find Alfred already asleep when he entered their shared bedroom with still moist hair. The American stirred a little when the elder nation lay in the bed but showed no sign of waking up. England heaved a slightly miserable sigh. He had hoped Alfred would have forgiven him for the fight if given a little time alone but clearly he was proven wrong. It seemed that Alfred was so mad at him that he didn't even want to see him anymore that night. He forced down the sob that was making it harder to breathe and lay down as far out on the edge of the bed as possible, not even caring that the blanket barely covered his body. It didn't seem like he would be getting any love from the other tonight anyway. Just as he was thinking that, strong arms pulled into an embrace and snuggled him closely and allowed him to feel some warmth at least.  
"Why aren't you asleep babe?" a tired voice murmured in his ear. "You've got school tomorrow."  
Arthur turned and buried his face into Alfred's shoulder.  
"Are you still mad at me?" he whispered so silently that Alfred had to strain his ears to hear him.  
Alfred pressed a loving kiss to the shorter's hair.  
"You mean, that you got in a fight the first day at school."  
Arthur nodded.  
"Just extremely worried of what might have happened if you were hurt. I can never be mad at you for real." Alfred murmured into Arthur's soft hair. "But you really should sleep, babe." He continued softly.  
Arthur sighed again, but it was more content now in his lover's arm.  
"I know. But you weren't there."

"If I'd been there you'd have to stop me from killing him instead." Alfred responded with a soft chuckle. The laughter and the warmth radiating from Alfred's body worked as a sleeping potion of sorts and soon Alfred heard faint snoring from England. He pressed a final kiss to Arthur's messy hair, before nuzzling closer, and with a content smile he soon fell asleep. Alfred smiled adoringly at the Britt and kissed cheeks, his nose, the frown upon his forehead and finally those cute lips. So maybe he was a little disappointed in Arthur's behavior but he could always revenge by making hamburgers for breakfast or something. Content with his plan Alfred nuzzled his boyfriend lovingly and fell asleep.

**Sorry for crappy ending but there yah go. Let me know if something is unclear about anything and I'll try to clear it out in the next chapter, thanks for reading 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Key faithfull readers. With a lot going on in school and generally lack of inspiration I will be putting all my work on ice until I can catch up on life again. Don't worry I ****_will_********continue all of my stories but apparently I'm not very good at working under pressure so I'm going to finish it first before I post it. Feel free to send a review if you like my stories and also if you have suggestions for any other good fan fictions. Take care / DolmaafAmlod **


End file.
